Unfaithful
by miko of the dragons flame
Summary: oneshotsongficKuwabaraYukinaKuramaBotonbrought tears to my eyes. 3enjoy


_The story of my life_

_I'm searching for the right_

_but he keeps avoiding me_

Yukina pov+

Ever since I've been old enough in demon terms to take a mate

I've been searching……

I just can't seem to find the right one.

_sorrow in my soul_

_cause it seems that wrong_

_really loves my company_

It makes me,

so upset,

that I can never seem to find my soul mate.

I've hurt so many people looking for him.…….

and it seems……

I'll do it one last time.

_he's more than a man_

_and this is more than love_

_the reason that the sky is blue_

The first time I saw Kazuma Kuwabara,

I knew he had to be the one.

He's strong, brave, and he has a big heart.

_sigh_

I was so young when I accepted his offer of marriage,

young in demon terms of course.

I believed the reason why the sky was always so blue, and the sun always shined……

was because of Kazuma.

_the clouds are rolling in_

_because I'm gone again_

_and to him I just can't be true_

My brother, Hiei, told me not to marry him,

that I wouldn't be happy.

I hurt him that day.

I told him to back off and that he didn't know a single thing about me,

hn, how wrong I was……

Hiei didn't know it, but

he was _protecting_ Kazuma when he gave me that advice,

I should have taken it.

I've found myself.……

_Infatuated_

with another who is not my husband.

_and I know that_

_he know I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside_

_to know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

That day, three weeks ago when Kazuma went to visit his father's grave…

I went...to _him_.

He showed me things,

Kazuma has never even _thought _of,

I couldn't stop myself from going back.

Kazuma must have found out some while ago,

because I see in his eyes…he's...

he's _dying_.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_a murderer_

I don't want to hurt Kazuma but,

I love another,

and I know this time… he's the one for me.

I see and I feel Kazuma's pain,

every time I lie to him and tell him I'm going somewhere else when I'm going to see him.

I...I don't want him to hurt.

_I feel it in the air _

_as I'm doing my hair  
preparing for another date_

As I stand in the bathroom,

doing my hair,

just the way he likes it,

I feel a disturbance in the air,

like something bad is going to happen.

_a kiss upon my cheek_

_as he reluctantly_

_asks if I'm gonna be out late_

Kazuma and the others have come back from a mission,

this means he's here.

Kazuma kisses me on the cheek.

"Hey kina-Chan." He says, a nickname he gave me.

"Hey Kazuma." I say,

I haven't even thought of giving him a nickname.

"How was the mission?" I only listen halfway as he tells me.

I know he will call soon, he always does.

My cell phone rings.

I answer.

It's him.

He says he needs me.

"All right."

I hang up.

_I say I won't be long_

_just hanging with the girls_

_a lie I didn't have to tell_

_because we both know_

_where I'm about to go_

_and we know it very well_

I turn to Kazuma, and prepare to lie.

But I pause.

There's that look again,

he can't take this much more,

just one last time,

this will be the last time.

"Kazuma, Keiko and the others would like to go to the mall together. For, a girls night out. Is that o.k.? Even though you just got back?"

He knows I'm lying I see it in his eyes,

he's wishing,

hoping, I'd stop betraying him.

Betrayal.

I've never known that feeling.

"Sure Kina-Chan. You go have fun."

He stands up and hugs me.

He then gives me a kiss,

I'm only half into it.

He can tell.

He lets me go and smiles,

that sad smile,

as I walk out the door.

_cause I know that_

_he know I'm unfaithful and it kills him inside_

_to know that I am happy with some other guy_

_I can see him dying_

This is the last time,

and then no more,

I won't kill him anymore.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_a murderer_

Murder.

That's what this is,

1st degree murder,

but it ends today.

I walk up the steps to the fourth floor to his apartment.

And I pull out a key to unlock the door.

As I open the door I began hearing noises.

I walk deeper in to the apartment,

and I'm standing before his bedroom door.

I'm about to break down crying,

at the things I hear.

"Ohhh, faster, harder, ohhhh! KURAMA!"

I pull the door open and see my best friend,

Boton...

with Kurama.

They scramble to cover themselves,

I've already seen all they have.

I feel my eyes begin to water

and hear the sounds of my tear gems hitting the ground.

"Yukina let me explain!" They both yell.

Explain what?

_our love_

_his trust_

_I might as well take a gun and put it to his head_

_get it over with_

_I don't wanna do this_

_anymore_

_(anymore)_

I cheated for _nothing_?

I broke me and Kazuma's trust for _nothing_?

I ran out Kurama's apartment,

not listening to there shouts for me.

I run to the one place where I can cry freely.

I get there quick and I run to my room,

Genkai's not here she went to visit her friend in the mountains.

That's good she doesn't need to be here for what I plan to do.

I open my closet and crawl to the very back.

I pull up a wooden board off the floor and pull out a cloth bag.

Placing the floorboard back,

climbing out and closing the closet,

I sit on my bed.

I think for a minuet and doing this here would only hurt Genkai,

she has only helped me

I'll go somewhere else.

But where?

I look out the window.

The forest will do.

_I don't wanna do this anymore _

_I don't wanna be the reason why_

_every time I walk out the door_

_I see him die a little more inside_

_I don't wanna hurt him anymore_

_I don't wanna take away his life_

_I don't wanna be_

_a murderer_

I run out Genkai's house,

my tear gems still falling to the floor,

at least I'll leave her something behind.

I run strait into the forest to the deepest part.

I sit on a dead fallen tree,

the cloth bag in my lap.

I open it and pull out……

a gun.

Grasping it in my hand

and putting my finger on the trigger,

I press it to the side of my head.

I prepare for my sin.

Soon everyone will be happy

Kazuma will find is soul mate

and Kurama and Boton can be happy together.

"YUKINA!"

I turn to my left to see my brother,

he has...tears in his eyes.

"Yukina please don't do this!" He yells.

_a murderer_

I have only one thing to say.

I smile slowly.

"goodbye."

_no no no_

The last thing I hear……

is my brother screaming.

I actually dreamt this

I fell asleep listening to "Unfaithful"

And I woke up crying

Hope you like


End file.
